Uchiha
by Diana-san
Summary: She was always a Haruno. Until now.


**Uchiha  
><strong>by Diana-san

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Summary:** She was always a Haruno. Until now.

* * *

><p>She held the brush gently in her hand as she hesitated in front of the scroll. It was daunting to her as she stared at the list of names that lined the scroll. Was she meant to be on this scroll alongside the rest? She couldn't come up with an answer for that. She clicked her tongue as she gripped the brush in her hand before slowly reaching to dip it into the jar of ink to her right.<p>

She took a deep breath as she hovered slowly over the scroll with her back bent over so closely that she swore she would have to go get it crack back into place. Slowly, she lowered her hand so that the brush inched closer to the scroll.

Just moments away from the brush reaching contact with the scroll, Sakura pulled back ever so quickly as she dropped the brush from her hand and allowed it to clatter noiselessly to the ground. She winced as the quick movement of straightening her back caused her joints to feel achy in all the wrong places.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked as he stood there watching his wife act clumsily in front of his family scroll. Technically, not his wife since she hasn't even made one forward motion toward inking a single character of her name to the scroll.

He frowned as he bent down to pick up the fallen brush as he brushed off some dust from the top. He stood up to hand it back to Sakura but she didn't take it.

"Are you having doubts?" Sasuke asked gently but in his mind, a million things were racing through his thoughts. What if Sakura didn't want to marry him after all? Maybe she didn't forgive him after all that he did to her and to Konoha. He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach but he tried not to let it affect his composure.

"I-it's not that," Sakura rushed quickly to ease the worries in Sasuke's tortured mind. "It's just… I'm the first outsider to add my name to the list. I don't have a single drop of Uchiha blood in me. It feels a little strange to me to be in this position." She glanced down glumly at her hands. "What if I'm not worthy to be part of the Uchiha clan?" she asked softly, not daring to look up into Sasuke's eyes. "I mean, your clan has been known for such great things."

Sasuke lowered his hand as he placed the brush gently down on the table beside the scroll. "Sakura, my clan has been known for a lot of terrible things as well. Being cursed with hatred and shunned from the village, the Uchiha clan seems more like a symbol of tragedy and death."

He took Sakura's hand into his own. "I don't want to live in the past. With you, I believe we can start afresh and create a brighter future. A future where there will be love and peace to replace the darkness of the past."

Sakura blushed slightly as she gazed up and her eyes met with Sasuke's. She smiled as she slowly walked forward to hug Sasuke. "I want to make your future brighter and happier, Sasuke-kun," she said as she buried her head in his chest.

He smiled softly as he stroked the back of Sakura's head, allowing his fingers to caress the ends of her pink hair.

"So, you will add your name to the scroll then?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded as she pulled away and turned to pick up the brush again, this time with more confidence in her motions as she dipped the edge of the brush into the jar of ink again.

With determination and confidence in each stroke, she wrote her name out in neat writing. "Haruno Sakura," she sounded out each syllable as she reached the end of her name. She stood up proudly as she put the brush down on the table

As if the scroll could hear her words, the name flashed quickly as the scroll absorbed the characters. Sasuke smiled as he placed his hands on Sakura's shoulders and directed her to continue to watch the scroll.

The characters for Haruno disappeared and quickly, it was replaced with the hiragana for Uchiha. She gasped softly as she drew a sharp intake of breath. Right underneath Uchiha Sasuke's name was her name now. Uchiha Sakura.

The name seemed to roll of the tongue for her. "Uchiha Sakura," she repeated over and over to herself. It was a lot to take in but she could feel herself smiling from ear to ear. She turned to Sasuke as he leaned down to kiss her gently on the forehead.

"Welcome to the clan, Uchiha Sakura," he said with a smile.

Sakura giggled as she hugged tightly onto her husband. "Sasuke-kun, should we add another name to the list?" she asked with a devilish smile on her lips.

Sasuke's face turned a bright red but he didn't say no. He took her hand as they walked out of the shrine and back into their home within the Uchiha complex.

"The house does seem a little empty for just two," he commented as they walked towards the bedroom.


End file.
